


Table of Contents

by Greet



Series: Ex'Act | Diaries [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun-centric, ChanBaek - Freeform, Collective Work, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Park Chanyeol-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greet/pseuds/Greet
Summary: Eleven of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's stories through various universes; all inspired by EXO's Ex'Act albums.





	Table of Contents

          _Table of Contents_

_{all of these are subject to slight change; most likely will add additional tags as they are completed and posted}_

i.......... **Lucky One**

Baekhyun never considered himself as a lucky person. But he was incredibly lucky that Chanyeol was there when he needed someone the most. 

          [Baekhyun centric, University/College AU, Angst]

ii......... **Monster**

He was never supposed to see this...but he did, and he would be sucked into a world in which he can never fathom or escape. 

           [Baekhyun centric, Mob boss/Gang AU, Heavy Angst, Violence, Mature Themes]

iii........ **Artificial Love**

They had to pretend to be a couple- they would fail the mission otherwise- but it was impossible to pretend to love someone who he hated.            

            [Chanyeol centric, Agent/Spy AU, Angst, Romance, Mature Themes]

iv........ **Cloud 9**

Baekhyun spends his nights singing in a small coffee shop. His apartment is small, and he's living off of cup ramen, but his boyfriend is sweet. 

            [Baekhyun centric, Modern AU, Light Angst]

v......... **Heaven**

He will do anything to keep him safe and alive. But his best may not be enough. It'll never be enough, will it? 

            [Baekhyun centric, Terminal Illness AU, Heavy Angst, Depictions of Illness, Death] 

vi........ **White Noise**

Baekhyun is forced to marry a prince he knows nothing of but name, but fate just so happens to play him like a marionette. 

            [Baekhyun centric, Royal/Kingdom AU, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Pining] 

vii........ **One and Only**

Each night, he wakes up in a cold sweat, the painful memory of someone he never knew searing agony into his mind and soul. 

            [Chanyeol centric, Soul-mate AU?, Angst, Dreams, Reincarnation]

viii....... **They Never Know**

The cameras and managers keep him at arms length, but he wants to be so much closer to him. 

            [Baekhyun centric, Famous AU, Angst, Manipulation, Black Mailing]

ix......... **Stronger**

Chanyeol really hates that Baekhyun rides that motorcycle, and now he hates it more than ever as he hacks at the wrecked metal with an axe. 

            [Baekhyun/Chanyeol centric, Hurt Baekhyun, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury]

x.......... **Lotto**

Through the stench of smoke and alcohol, Chanyeol didn't think he would find an angel. 

             [Chanyeol centric, Stripper/Club AU, Angst, Mature Themes] 

xi......... **Can't Bring Me Down**

He was the sun, and he was made of wax. Each touch was excruciating.

             [Chanyeol centric, Icarus AU, Metaphorical, Angst]

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
